


Confession

by syIvester



Series: The OpTic House is Horny [1]
Category: OpTic Gaming, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kill me now., Pamaj loves calling you kitten, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syIvester/pseuds/syIvester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbelievably, you're the only girl in the OpTic Scuf House. All the guys get relief from you. Be glad that Austin is the pro gamer that fucks you first, because you wouldn't want anybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think anyone has ever written a fanfiction/smut about any pro player in the league, so let me be the first.

"Can I talk to you a quick sec?" Austin poked his head in your room. You nodded and went out into the hall, where he stood. "Can we go upstairs for this?"

"Sure," You said, not knowing where this was going to lead. Both of you walked out of where BigT's room was, and you rounded the stairs and down the hallways before you entered his room. You laid on his bed, waiting for him to start what he was going to say. Probably a whole fucking lecture about how you shouldn't go out so much and have one night stands. He's younger than you by a year, but still looks out for you. As if, you don't need to be looked after like a child.

"Okay listen, this might be a little hard for me to get out," He started. "But please, listen to me for the full thing?"

You nodded again. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath, "Oh my God, I'm actually doing this." Austin shook his head. He inched closer until he just sighed and grabbed your waist and pulled you on top of him. Finally, you understood where this was going. "I've had a big crush on you since you moved in."

"Oh?" You said, challenging him. "So how much do you have a 'crush' on me?"

"Well, I -" You stopped him. 

"Show me." You demanded. And you swear, in that moment you must've looked into each other's eyes forever, unsure of who should make the first move. After the wait, Austin finally leaned in and kissed you forcefully and hard, but filled with the fire of his heart and the passion between you two. As much as you would like to say the tension between you two in the house was unreal, this event just topped it off purely because nobody would've guessed you and Austin, fucking around. Your mouths tangled once again, but this time he pushed you down on the bed and started taking your top off, along with those cute little shorts that you know the guys around here loved, especially Austin, now that you knew he was drooling over you.

You started pulling off his shirt, only tugging at the hems before really wanting to take the damn thing off to get closer. Your uncovered nipples were pointed against his chest, and everything just felt right. The only thing wrong was his shorts and boxers not being MIA. To save time, he broke away from you and took them both off at once, only to come back and get things even more heated then they were.

"Kitten, take those off." He murmured into your ear, making you shiver before you complied and slowly pulled your underwear off. Albeit, you were shocked at the nickname he had just given you, but you decided to ignore it for the time being and just go with it. He went down on you on his own time, taking a few minutes just to inch his face closer and closer to your sex and finally getting close enough that you felt his warm breath down there. He looked you in the eyes, the rounded puppy dog eyes, and smirked.

"Come on, daddy, hurry." You said, full of excitement. All you wanted him to do was eat you out, seriously. Austin leaned closer and put his mouth to your clit, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around. "Oh my God, Austin," You managed to breathe out. Arching your back, he stuck two fingers inside of you and curled them, making you cry out in pleasure.

He moved his mouth but kept his fingers in. "You like that, don't you, kitten?" Austin went back and blew air on you, while his fingers still fucked you. Throwing your head back, you let out another moan and a string of curse words. He picked up the pace, and you swore you stopped breathing as you came and you fell silently back onto the bed.

Damn, would you like to do that again.


End file.
